


The Worth of the World

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Amy, who I had to bribe with spacedogs for her to go to sleep.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Worth of the World

**Author's Note:**

> For Amy, who I had to bribe with spacedogs for her to go to sleep.

They've been outside for hours, pressed comfortably together while staring up at the sky. Adam's voice fills the silence, and Nigel is happy to simply sit and listen.

He stares at Adam, the other man's face half hidden by the shadows of the night sky. His mind supplies what he can't see, the image of his darling etched so deeply into his being he doesn't think he'd ever be able to forget.

Feeling the stare, Adam turns from the stars to Nigel. "What?"

Nigel smiles at him before closing the distance between them, their lips pressing together softly. "Nothing, darling." 


End file.
